


How Remus lost the Map and Why he Didn’t tell Anyone for so Long...

by bookspark



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dom Remus Lupin, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Sub Sirius Black, scarves as ties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-23
Updated: 2009-01-23
Packaged: 2018-08-08 10:22:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7753963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookspark/pseuds/bookspark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus has a lot of plans, but he should have remembered that even the best ones go awry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Remus lost the Map and Why he Didn’t tell Anyone for so Long...

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Brightly's Clandestine, Non-Denominational Holiday Exchange in Jan 2009.

NEWTs where over, but there was still a week left of term and Remus had decided to he was going to use this time to make up for weeks he’d pushed Sirius away when he’d been studying. He wasn’t going to worry about what was going to happen after Hogwarts. He wasn’t going to worry about the growing war. No worries about what Dumbledore was going to make him do later. No worries about anything. Just him, Sirius and quite a lot of sex.

He looked around the room, checking to see if everything was there. Scarves (check), ropeish thread (check), chair (check), cuffs(by the ropes), lube (in his pocket)...Remus tapped his lip, trying to remember if anything else was needed. When nothing came to him after a few moments, Remus turned and left the room, locking it with a personal identification spell as he went.

Now, to find Sirius.

Remus grinned and went up to their dormitory. If Sirius wasn’t there, perhaps James was, or had at least left the Map in his trunk...

Lily called a greeting to Remus as he entered the common room. Remus smiled and waved to her, glad that she was there. That meant there was a good chance James was in the room. Remus grinned to himself, this just may be easier then he had thought.

James was in their room, and obviously just about to leave. He had on a set of nice robes, smelled like far too much cologne and was putting something in his hair to try and make it presentable. Stifling a laugh, Remus realised that if he had noticed, Lily was probably dressed up as well. “You guys going to Hogsmeade?” Remus asked and laughed when James jumped.

“Oh, hey Moony. Yes, we’re going to Hogsmeade,” James looked back to the mirror and fiddled with his hair some more. “It’s our last chance to go as students. You’re not going too?”

Remus shook his head and grinned. “No. I’ve got different plans.”

Even though the moon had been more than a week ago, James could have sworn Remus looked like he did right after the moon. His eyes were half wild, and he seemed to be coming up with crazy and foolish plans and had an almost feral feel about him.

“...so could I borrow it?”

“Huh?” James asked.

Remus rolled his eyes. “Good Godric, mate! I know you’re excited about going out with Lily, but couldn’t you concentrate one second? I need the Map, Prongs.”

“Oh! Sure,” James jerked his head towards his trunk. “In there. You didn’t have to ask. Want to come to Hogsmeade with us?”

Remus shook his head and went to the trunk to retrieve the Map. Once he had it he opened it up and tapped it once. “I solemnly swear that I’m up to no good...” he mumbled, grinning slightly. He scanned the usually places for Sirius. Kitchens (no), the grounds (no), the forest (no), the astronomy tower (thankfully, no)...He started looking at each floor when he caught Sirius’ name in the Headmaster’s office. “What has he done, now?” Remus mumbled and rolled his eyes. Standing, he cleared the map and headed for the door. “Ta.”

“Have fun!” James called.

“Oh, I plan too,” Remus replied and grinned.

~ * ~ * ~

 

Remus was in a corner and had pulled out the map to check and make sure Sirius was still in the Dumbledore’s office when he heard footsteps around the bend.

“You, there!” the caretaker Filch, cried out at Remus. “Give me that! What is it? Is that a map?”

Remus quickly cleared the Map as Filch rushed up and snatched it out of his hand. “What did you do? This had writing on it before!” He shook the cleared map at Remus. “What did you do to it? Is this how you scoundrels have been getting around all these years?!?”

Remus sighed. “It’s the last week of school. We’re allowed to be out in the hallways...”

“That has nothing to do with it!! You’ve got banned items on your person!”

“Banned?! It’s just a piece of old parchment!” Remus countered.

“I saw! I saw the map! That’s what this is! It’s a map, Lupin. And I’m taking it!”

Remus huffed and crossed his arms. “Fine. Take it, I’m on my way to Dumbledore’s office right now. I’ll take this up with him.”

“Oh, no you don’t! You’re coming with me!” Filch snapped and made to grab Remus’ arm.

“It’s a piece of parchment; you can’t take me to detention or ban me from Hogsmeade because of piece of parchment.”

Filch opened his mouth to say something when Remus interrupted him, finally annoyed.

“I’ve read the rulebook, Filch. You can take something you suspect to be illegal, but until you prove it, you can’t do a thing to the student. Now, if you excuse me, I have somewhere to be,” Remus said stiffly and manoeuvred around Filch, heading towards Dumbledore’s office.

~ * ~ * ~

 

Sirius was halfway down the hallway when Remus almost ran into him. “MOONY!!!” Sirius cried and jumped on Remus. Remus, instead of catching and holding Sirius, fell back and ended up with Sirius on his chest.

“Er...Sir-us?” he moaned after a few moments.

“Yes?”

“Ger-off.”

“Oh!” Sirius jumped off Remus and offered a hand down to his boyfriend. “Sorry...”

“It’s fine,” Remus said curtly and then noticed that Sirius was looking at him apprehensively. “It’s nothing. Come, I have an idea.”

“Oh...kay. Oh! Idea? What kind?” Sirius asked as he followed Remus.

Remus looked over his shoulder at Sirius, unable to hold back a grin. “The kind you’ll like,” he said and started to run. No thinking about loosing the Map, no thinking about the look on James’ face when he finds out... Just running.

Sirius’ barking laugh followed Remus as he ran a carefully planed route and Sirius chased him. He avoided the moving staircases for the most part, not wanting to get separated from Sirius. And tried to stay a good bit ahead of him.

His hair flew back as he ran and he was grinning like a fool. Leading Sirius around corners and up staircases, Remus hoped Sirius had no idea what was going on. He hid in alcoves and then came out behind him, calling out that he was running the wrong way.

He turned around once and saw that Sirius was almost within reaching distance and sped up, not wanting to get caught, yet. He ducked into the unused classroom, the door opening at his touch and breaking the spell. The lights were off and he was hiding behind the door when Sirius came in, confused and out of breath. Remus pulled him around and kissed him quickly on lips before dashing away. He grabbed a scarf from where he’d left them and was behind Sirius before the other knew what was happening.

“What-”

“Don’t worry...” Remus said and then covered Sirius eyes with the scarf and tied it. He raised the lights and looked at Sirius, who was slightly tense and standing in the middle of the room.

“Uh...I can still see.”

“Can you?” Remus asked and then frowned. “Damn. Thought the weave was tighter... Can you see everything?”

“Uh...no?”

Remus laughed and walked around Sirius. “Now... Remember how to do this? I have been neglecting you and I wanted to make it up to you.”

Sirius smiled at bit and nodded. “No talking unless told to, ask permission for everything...uh?”

“Safe word?”

“Oh! Um...Quidditch?”

“That’s a good one,” Remus said, voice full of approval. It had scared him the first time they had done this, but once he saw how much Sirius got off on it, he couldn’t say no. So he researched it, got the standard pieces and tried to do everything safely. Because if Sirius was happy, then Remus was. Besides, Sirius was hot when he was tied to something and looking at Remus with pleading grey eyes.

Remus raised his wand and cast silencing, locking and slight warming spell on the room.

“Strip,” he ordered and watched as Sirius slowly undid his trousers and slid both them and his pants off, kicking them away from his feet when they were off. Remus tried not to stare at Sirius’ half-hard cock and concentrate on Sirius taking off his Muggle t-shirt.

When Sirius had dropped the t-shirt and was standing there in his all-together Remus let a slow smile spread across his face. He took Sirius’ arm and gently led him to the single chair in the room. He turned Sirius around and had him face the chair. He then reached for the scarves and tied Sirius’ legs to the chair legs. He checked the knots and the tightness of the scarves and stepped back. “Comfy?”

Sirius flexed his legs and pulled a bit and then nodded.

Remus raised an eyebrow and Sirius started babbling.

“Oh, sorry, Sir. Yes, Sir. Very comfy, Sir!” Sirius babbled, his face turning red at calling Remus ‘Sir’, but from the looks of it, his cock seemed to be enjoying it.

Remus picked up the cuffs and went around the back of the chair, facing Sirius. He grabbed one wrist and placed the cuff around it, and then threaded it with the rope. The rope had been conveniently found as the trimmings of the curtains on the unused bed in their room. It was pretty and gold and matched the scarves very well. After doing the same to the other wrist, he pulled the rope tight and used it to tie the cuffs to the back of the chair.

He stepped back around to admire his handiwork. Sirius was blindfolded, tied to a chair and spread. Gryffindor scarves adorned his head and thighs. His face was flushed red and his cock hand heavy between his legs, leaking precome onto the seat of the chair. It was a nice picture. If he had added some Slytherin scarves Remus might have taken a picture to use as their next holiday card.

Remus felt himself getting hard at the picture and so stripped himself. He put the black school robe back on; knowing the idea of him starkers under his school robes turned him on. Walking back into Sirius’ half-vision, Remus put is hands on his hips.

“You look so pretty all spread for me like this. I’m starting to have a bit of a problem. I do hope no one sees it beneath my robes...” Remus said slowly.

Sirius blindly looked up at Remus, pulling at the ties on his arms.

“Yes, and you get to take care of it for me,” Remus said and moved forward. Grabbing a fistful of Sirius’ black hair, he pulled the other boy forward and dragged his own leaking cock across Sirius’ mouth. “Open.”

Sirius opened his mouth, taking Remus’ cock into his mouth. He circled it with his tongue, doing things that he knew sent Remus over the edge.

Remus pulled his cock out of Sirius mouth and slapped his face. “Did I tell you to do anything?”

“No, Sir,” Sirius’ voice was husky with unspoken things when he answered, his blindfolded face turned up to Remus.

“You seem a bit too comfortable with disobedience. I must not have punished you recently enough...” Remus released Sirius and walked around to the glorious piece of arse he was presenting. Remus ran his hands up and down Sirius’ arse, randomly pulling a hand back and giving it a light slap every few seconds. Casting a cooling spell on the tip of his wand, he’d trace random patterns on the others bright read backside. “You’ve been a bad boy. What do you say?”

“I’m sorry, Sir. I’ve been bad, Sir!”

Remus reached between Sirius’ spread legs and pulled on his swelling erection. He circled the base of his boyfriend’s cock tightly, “What have you learned?”

“To obey orders, Sir. I should always do as you ask,” Sirius answered breathily, trying hard not to whimper at Remus’ hand on his cock.

Remus growled deeply in his throat and tightened his fist. “Correct. You do what I tell you. Nothing more, nothing less,” he leaned over Sirius’ back and whispered in the other’s ear. “You are mine.”

Shivers ran up Sirius’ body at Remus’ sudden possessiveness and his “Yes...” was more moan then response.

“And now, since you are mine to play with, I think I’m going to slick up that nice tight hole of yours and fuck you till pass out.” Sirius’ sharp intake of breath sent a shiver down Remus’ spine. “No talking and you can’t come until you have permission.” Remus straightened and trailed his fingers along Sirius’ back before taking the pot of lube out of the pocket in his robes. After uncapping it and working a generous amount onto his fingers, he unceremoniously pushed one slicked finger into Sirius’ arse.

Sirius gasped and tensed before slowly relaxing around the finger that Remus was pumping in and out of him. After only a few moments Remus added another finger, scissoring them open to stretch Sirius. “Fuck...” Sirius groaned when Remus crooked his finger, hitting that one spot. When Remus laughed he realized that he’s spoken without permission and his cock twitched with anticipation for his ‘punishment’.

Setting he lube down, Remus reached for Sirius’ hair, wrapped it around his hand and pulled. Sirius gave into the pressure, lifting his head back, until he was looking at the ceiling. “I told you not to speak. You’ve failed yet again, dog. Perhaps I should take you here, with no more preparation. How does that sound?”

Sirius’ eyes fell shut and he moaned at the thought. Remus’ voice was deep and demanding — he seemed to speak to the very core of his body, sending want and need through his so fast he wasn’t sure if he’d be able to hold on for much longer. He had to though. Remus had said he wasn’t allowed to come unless told to, and so he wouldn’t. Remus would like that. Sirius shivered at the thought.

He could hear Remus dipping his hand in the lube, spreading it all over his cock and he had to stop his body from tensing in anticipation. He wanted Remus in him - in him right now because that where he belonged. When they were together, everything thing seem perfect. The outside world with its expectations and duties faded away, it was just him, and Remus and the acceptance they both needed.

Plus quite a lot of amazing sex...that was always a plus.

Remus lined up his cock with Sirius’ already slicked and slightly stretched hole and thrust in. It wasn’t gentle, it wasn’t slow, but gauging by the breathy moan from Sirius, he certainly enjoyed it. Remus barely heard the other’s moan, his own was almost as loud. Merlin, he couldn’t believe how hard they both got when they did this.

Remus used his one hand on Sirius’ hair and the other on his hip to help thrust in an out of Sirius. He’d pull almost all the way out, and then slam back into him.

Sirius opened and closed his hands, wishing desperately for something he could hold on to. His hands were still tied the back of the chair, and his legs to the front. With each thrust from Remus, the chair rocked back, creating an interesting rhythm on the stone floor.

Remus tried to stay in a pattern, tried to keep his mind from getting caught up in the moment, tried to stay in his role, but it’d been as long for him as it had been for Sirius. Weeks with nothing but the frantic studying for NEWTs, and it was far too soon when he lost the rhythm and started to reach for Sirius’ cock.

Remus had let go of the silky back and hair and wrapped his hand around Sirius’ cock. He pumped his fist in time with his own strokes, and leaned over to whisper in Sirius’ ear. “Come for me, Sirius. Come, my little dog,” he whispered and almost cried out when Sirius tensed and came all over the chair, his chest and Remus’ hand. Sirius’ convulsing muscles pushed Remus over the edge and he gripped Sirius’ hips so tightly he knew there would be marks later. Not thinking about what he was doing, he bit Sirius’ shoulder as he came, trying not to alert the whole castle to what they were doing.

~ * ~ * ~

 

Later, when everyone was back in the dormitory, James stopped thinking about Lily and turned to Remus. “Hey, Moony! Can I have the Map back? I’m hungry and thinking about going to the Kitchens. Don’t want to get caught right before we leave, eh?”

Remus’ face paled and he looked away from James. “Bloody hell...” he ran his fingers through his hair and looked down at the bed he was on. “Er- I don’t have it James. Filch found with me it. I cleared it, but he insisted that it was something banned... He took it,” Remus couldn’t looked at any of the others. He’d let them down. Were they going to leave him now?

As Remus’ thoughts got worse and worse, he felt Sirius pull his chin up. Grey eyes that knew what he was thinking looked at him. “Don’t worry Moony, we’re not mad,” he looked behind him at James’ darkening face. “Right guys?”

“Oh, right! No, not mad at all!” Peter said from his bed and then went back to reading something. He’d been getting distant all year, and none of them had done much about it.

“No... I’m not mad,” James answered. “But do you think there’s any chance of getting it back?”

“I dunno,” Remus mumbled. “Filch will probably be on the look out for us...and without the Map, we won’t know where anyone is...”

“Why didn’t you tell me when his happened?” James asked, his face thoughtful.

Remus flushed and looked at Sirius, who was getting red as well. “Er...I had er- other things on my mind...”

James looked from Sirius and Remus, taking in their red faces, and laughed so hard he fell of the bed. “Well, Mooney, I see that you didn’t need to go to Hogsmeade after all!”


End file.
